Tea Tale Heart
October 12, 2018 October 26, 2018 November 5, 2018 |viewers = 1.14 million }} "Tea Tale Heart" is the thirty-eighth episode of the third season, and the one-hundred-thirty-ninth episode of The Loud House. Plot Lola discovers Lucy has an old, fragile doll, and decides she must borrow it, no matter what Lucy says. Synopsis At the Loud House, Lola asks Lucy how to apply makeup around her eyes to have a "night on the town" look. As she asks this question, Lola discovers that Lucy has a beautiful porcelain doll which Lucy says used to belong to Great Grandma Harriet. Lola requests to play with the doll, but Lucy promptly tells her that she can't play with it, given how fragile the doll is, and how chaotic her and Lana's room can be, and intends to keep it in a miniature coffin for protection. Because of this, Lola declares that she will play with the doll no matter what. The next day, Lola barges into Lynn and Lucy's room in order to reason with Lucy as to why she deserves to play with the doll, but Lynn tells her that Lucy is at a poetry convention all day. Seizing this opportunity, Lola takes the doll, and places it at her tea table. After pouring everyone's tea, Lola puts some sugar cubes into the doll's tea, but the splash causes some tea to stain the doll's white gown. Horrified that she did some damage to it, Lola frantically tries to have the gown washed, but the tea had soaked through, and stained the doll's undergarment. Lola tries to take the undergarment off to wash it as well, but accidentally knocks the head off, and falls to the floor, leaving a giant crack down the center of its face. Lola tries to fix it with some glue (which she steals from Lincoln), but the glue isn't strong enough to hold the crack together (not to mention leaving glue spots all over), and when she tries to cover the crack with the doll's hair, most of the hair falls off. To add insult to injury, the gown has turned pink, due to Lana's hat being in the wash. Seeing how the doll is completely unfixable at this point, Lola bribes Lori into driving her to the antique doll shop to find a replacement. After finding a near-identical replica, Lola purchases it, makes some modifications to it to make it look like the doll, and places it in Lucy's miniature coffin as if the doll was never touched. Feeling that the crisis has been averted, Lola decides to hide the original doll so that Lucy won't find it. She decides to hide it in the crawlspace under the house, but when she wakes up the next day, Lola sees the doll back in her room. Lola attempts to hide it by burying it behind Charles' doghouse, but the next day, the doll is back in her room. Thinking that the doll is haunted, Lola goes to great lengths to try and get rid of it. She attempts to get rid of it by tossing it into the garbage can, and the garbage man taking it away. Unfortunately, when Lola takes the cucumbers off her eyes while doing a face mask, the doll is right there, sitting on makeup counter. Now at her wit's end, Lola scoops the doll into a bag, and drives over to Flip's Food & Fuel, where she requests Flip to row her to the middle of Tall Timbers Pond in the middle of the night. At night, Flip does Lola's request by rowing her and himself to the middle of the pond, and Lola, wanting to ensure that the doll doesn't come back, ties it to a brick and tosses it into the pond, where it sinks to the bottom. The next day, Lola discovers yet again that the doll has made its way back into her room. Finally reaching her breaking point, Lola runs out of her room, and hides in Lynn and Lucy's room in a state of panic. Lucy asks Lola what's going on, and Lola confesses that she ruined her doll, and that the doll that's in the coffin is just a replica. Lola proceeds to show Lucy the real doll, and when Lola explains that the doll is haunted because of how it always comes back to her, Lucy comes to the conclusion that the reason why the doll comes back to her is because it's possessed to come back to its owner if it ever gets lost. When Lola asks Lucy if she's still mad, Lucy says that she's even more interested in the doll, because of the fact that it's "haunted". Sometime later, Lana, who is trying to train her pets accidentally stumbles into Lynn and Lucy's room. When Lana sees the doll, Lynn tells her that the doll belongs to Lucy, not Lola. Lana says that she kept seeing the doll at some of her favorite locations like the crawlspace, Charles' doghouse, the dump, and Tall Timbers Pond, and kept bringing it back to Lola. When Lynn and Lana postulate how the doll got to those places, the doll suddenly falls over, and Lynn, thinking that the doll is sentient, promptly grabs her hockey stick in defense. Cast *Tex Hammond as Lincoln *Catherine Taber as Lori *Jessica DiCicco as Lynn / Lucy *Grey Griffin as Lana / Lola *John DiMaggio as Flip Trivia *The title of this episode refers to how much Lola likes to have tea parties. *Leni, Luna, Luan, and Lily are absent in this episode. Lisa is mentioned by Lana. *This is the first episode where Sammie Crowley and Whitney Wetta don't collaborate with each other when writing an episode. In this case, Sammie Crowley was the only one who wrote the episode. *This is the last episode to have Chris Savino as executive producer. *The title card music is the same as "Along Came a Sister". *Lana mentions the Fishmans from "Scales of Justice". *This episode reveals that Lola gets nightmares if she eats cheese before bed. *Lola is heard humming part of the show's theme song when she has a tea party with the doll. *According to Lola, Lana washes her hat only once a year. References *''Tea Tale Heart'' - The title of this episode is a reference to the famous Edgar Allan Poe short story . *'' '' - Lucy's doll almost resembles Angelica's doll, Cynthia, given the few strands of hair both dolls have, and having near identical styles. *'' '' - The license plate on the dump truck says " ", a code most iconic for being in every film. *'' '' - Lola's eye makeup almost resembles Alex's makeup in this 1971 film. Running Gags *Lola saying she's not mad towards Lincoln when she clearly is. *Lola bribing people to do her commands. *Lola trying to get rid of the doll, but it keeps coming back to her. Clips Nickelodeon HD US The Loud House Halloween Advert 2018 id:Tea Tale Heart